The primary goals of PHRI's Summer Science Lab, an educational program for minority high school students and teachers are: I) to nurture and develop the interest of minority students in science and science-related careers; and 2) to give teachers enough laboratory experience so that they are able to update and enrich the scientific concepts taught at the classroom level and thereby interest and influence their students to consider careers in science. The program will expand and improve PHRI's existing summer program that is funded by NIH. Specific aims are: l) to provide an overview of the progress and tools of molecular biology; 2) to discuss details regarding research underway at PHRI; 3) to illustrate the relationship of research to clinical practice and public health; and 4) to provide each participant with a meaningful, hands-on laboratory experience unavailable in most public school classrooms. Through meetings, discussions, trips and laboratory work students and teachers will have opportunities to share their experiences, and present their work to their peers. At the culmination of the program, participants will present formally. Continued contact during the school year will expand the effectiveness and reach of the program and help teacher participants to integrate their experiences into their curriculums, thus impacting more students than PHRI can accommodate in laboratories. Ongoing follow- up will track participants and help refine and improve the content and effectiveness of the program.